imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Tamao1/Sad or happy?
Bad News first! Well yesterday I had extremely bad luck!!! Firstly, I went on TWoM for a BF, but then I didn't get selected, even though there weren't many people. So I went to Beach to farm some Woopas and Roopas...but then this nooby Siras ran into the middle of my mob suddenly! And I accidently Multishotted him! He put on the Greedy face and ran into the mercs and suicided!!! I was Red! :( So then I went to Lanos Plains to suicide. And I did. Although it took me ages. After that I went to Bees to train. I lured a whole bunch! And then I was at the bee spot, but Buzss came and killed me when I didn't even start killing! So I called for Buzss and this warrior killed it. I asked him for a lure but he ignored me... So then I lured another lure! I had all of the bees and started on them :) THEN EMZA CAME AND KSED THEM ALL (idk what level he is, he's between 26 and 32). He ksed them all, and I got no Exp... And then Buzss spawned again! (what a quick spawn). And I died twice (second time because I thought this warrior had killed it...and the second time I was luring, had a large lure...) So then I couldn't go beach or LH for farming or bees for training, and I didn't wanna go Sky or temple (because I was Black duuuhh). So I just hung around vill for 30 mins. After 30 mins, it was BF again, but THEN I DIDN'T GET IN AGAIN!!! (what is this curse?) I tried to buy POH after the BF was over, but this asswipe kept stealing my customers by overpricing me!!! So I went back to bees, and EMZA was still there... So I went back to village to buy the Kooii Hat I had seen earlier that I wanted but didn't have enough for...but someone already bought it!!! Also this guy called xOption was quitting, so me and Kristen told not to quit, but he insisted, so I said that if he were quitting he should give me his stuff. Then he got angry and raged and flamed at me :( Good News After about 1 Hour, I went to bees again. This time I lured for myself and then taztazzy <3 came and lured for me :) I had some great Exp :D I also invited my friend Kristen into the guild! Bad News Then I went to sign up BF. But I didn't get in again. I went to sleep. I felt so sad, even though I got free lures. I didn't receive my Mask either. Good News The next morning I went to play again. I went to bees and soloed. Got to 96% :) Bad News Then I went to sign up for BF. But I didn't make it in again. As expected from my bad luck streak. Then I went afk. During when I was afk, Kristen was being herself, to xOption. (kristen being herself is the constant barrage of empty insults. if she calls you a bitch, she means she loves you :3) Then my friend Miku decided to leave the guild, because Kristen was 'bullying' xOption (who scammed lilliaan a pet and 100K). Miku was apparently xOption's IRL sister! I told her to come back to guild and that Kristen was just being herself, but Miku left anyways, leaving me to tell BLACKMIST the bad news (blackmist is the Guild Master). I felt so sad so I also left the Guild and went to revive my old Guild: Mewww, but the current Guild Master of Mewww, Trinit, couldn't make me Guild Master, due to some crappy error >:( So I left and I went to Meww. I decided I didn't like the name (wanted 3 w's) so I chose Amity as my guild name. Miku then joined iSayain's Guild (SayainSaga) who was an incredible meanie who bullied me whenever I had bad luck. Omg Miku you airhead @.@...your brother...and joining iSayain's guild??? Then I went to get some Free Plat for a Guildmark...but then it crashed my Device!!! Rebooting took ages. Finally I got 150 free plat after 2 hrs... And then Kristen was heartbroken because her BF dumped her, and she said she might quit! Then she ignored me (I think she was afk). So I went to go BF again and missed out. The guy who was buying POH overpricing me was still there. Damn him. I went back to Bees and lured a bunch...BUT WHEN I WENT BACK TO THE EMPTY SPOT, StarThai was there killing a few bees! Then Guthai the warrior lured some more! And I couldn't find a lure spot!!! Then Buzss came and killed me after I circled around with my lure for a while!!! Afterwards I went to lure again, but it didn't work, so I just killed them 1 by 1. StarThai, Guthai and this archer were in a Pt. The archer ksed me a few times. Then I got a massive lure and found a spot near the spawn (the red tent) but then Guthai came and KSed me! I shouted in the chat about her but then she mobbed me with my own lure!!! Star was kind at the time though, she even hs and dsed me. Then I went back to 1-1ing bees. I got 99.99% :D Then I told Miku and Kristen and taztazzy to come. But Kristen was afk, Miku said gtg and then logged out. None of my other friends were online at the time. And I told tazzy there was a Red Bee (true!) but she said thnx but she needed to go and couldn't watch me level or kill the red bee either. But tazzy didn't log out or go afk... Only a guy friend, DarkJin came to watch me lvl up :( I got 1 bee and took it to the spot next the Bee Spot and waited for DarkJin to come watch. Before he got here, suddenly StarThai ksed me!!! And then the archer ksed my next one!!! Good News So I got another bee and DarkJin watched me level up to 26. Bad News I won't be leveling up for a long time as I plan camping and farming and training my mage and making a warrior. tazzy was still selling in the shout... I didn't get into the next BF either, which was just 1 hr and 40 mins ago. from this post. Conclusion I just feel so sad. I still didn't get my mask either. On the good side, I'm level 26. I just feel so sad right now... Maybe I should change my personality. I was being too kind to the ksers and everyone else. Idk what I'm going to do tonight. I think I will sell my Blood stem and Lizard, but I'm not going to farm. I'm too unhappy for that. Might hang around beach or village. Should I become cold? What should I do? Kind Regards, ♥~♥ Tamao1 ♥~♥ 06:42, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts